Total Love Island
by Cloe007
Summary: Okay this is TLI a make-it-yourslef-story u got 2 b the couple the most inove outside challenges.yeah so the guys who sighned up your accepted. THANKS! R&R Remember!Thanks R&R PLZ!GOT EVERYBODY I NEED!CHAPPIE 8 part 1 IS UP R&R LIKE ALWAYS!
1. Forms

Total Love Island

A make it yourself story of 22 campers 11 girls 11 boys. There's gonna be 11 teams (each team one boy one girl) that will compete for a million dollars. What they have to do? Got to show that they love each other a lot. french kissing, maybe a little sex and stuff like that.

Name:

Nickname:

Gender:

Age: (16 to 18)

Stereotype:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Clothes(look below)

1-Everyday wear:

2-PJs:

3-Swimsuit:

4-Formal(dresses and tuxes, smoking):

Percings, tattoos:

Hobbies:

Medical condition(s): (if they have any)

Type of guy or girl:

So here's mine:

Name: Olivia Monihigh

Nickname: Oli, Via, Ol

Gender: Female

Age: 20(she's the host.

Stereotype: Like Chris and Trent. She sings and plays the guitar

Likes:

Dislikes:

Clothes(look below)

1-Everyday wear: A black strapless checkard on the side flashy pink, black mini skirt, pink converses. We can see her belly button.

2-PJs: A black tank top with flashy pink mini shorts.

3-Swimsuit: A black and white volcom bikini.

4-Formal(dresses and tuxes, smoking): A purple/plum short tube dress.(strapless)

Piercings and tattoos: A belly button piercing, a nose piercing, two holes in each ears and one at the top of her left ear. A star in the inside of her left wrist.

Hobbies: Singing, playing the guitar, torturing snobs.

Medical condition(s): None

Type of guy or girl: I'm the host, I don't need to do this.

Fill out the forms!


	2. Guy problem

Guy problem!!!

Okay I need GUYS!!!!now i forgot to put the hair color and color of eyes put it the next people who review!!!!I would like punks too. Punk girls are accepted but only 3! Quick quick quick! The hai color of my girl is Blond with pink streaks with side bangs. She has dark blue eyes. Preppy girls like Courtney are accepted too. Remember only three girls and the guys come on come on I need you! Thankssssssss After I get like 10, 11 guys I'll say the 22 campers(I'll might put 24 or 26 caus I love all of your ideas)

Cloe aka Amy


	3. Got the girls need the guys

Got the girls! Need the guys...

Okay I have all the girls i need and I decided to make a long story. So all girls, I'm taking you! That make 19 girls! Now I only accept BOYS! I NEED MORE 12 GUYS TO START THE SERIES! Hum there is two Eleanor...so ApppleMistress and Eleanorthegentle PM each other to see who has the name Eleanor. Or if you want, one of you will have the name Eleanor and the other one will be called Ellie. Tell me what you decide on a review. Or the two of you change your name. Sorry...and remember i do not accept girls anymore and only 12 places for the guys come on!


	4. okayyyy

Okay I got evrybody I need! Next chappie is the list and the teams and after the storie begins!

Yay finally!


	5. List

Okay I made a list of the campers coming (3 girls and 3 guys)and the people in the show:

TDI girls:

-Gwen

-Courtney

-Lindsay

TDI Guys:

-Trent

-Duncan

-Tyler

Host: Amy and co-host: Jeremy her BF

Girls TIL:

-Samantha stereotype: The dumb Blonde

-Maggie stereotype: The cinderella girl(ps I get what you mean for the stereotype)

-Sissy stereotype: The sinless gymnast

-Ashton stereotype: The valedictorian

-Isabella stereotype: Skater chick

-Delaney stereotype: The free spirit

-Kimberley stereotype: Type A(ps I don't get it so pm me)

-Zoey stereotype: Actress

-Eleanor(since u didn't PM me your name is Eleanor the other one Ellie)stereotype: the singer

-Kassie:nice girl/secret athlete

-Rebecca stereotype : The quiet girl who backstabs secretly. Think Heather, but much more innocent seeming, so barely anyone catches on.

-Ciara:Tough girl/Musician

-Baylee: The physco smart animal activist

-Ashley:Tomboy

-Ellie(AppleMistress's Eleanor):The shy girl

-Chanel: Smart Fashionista

-Karmandy :the rebellious hottie

-Alice :The childish girl

-Jessie:Punk but not brutal

TIL guys:

-Nathen:The jerk

-Joe:The ''Ladies''Man

-Shawn :surfer

-Alex:emo/skater

-Linux: Computer geek (though kida good looking)

-Alan: the southern gentalman, the party animal

-Ryder:trouble maker/juvie kid but nicer(aka like Duncan)

-Randy: The skaterboy

-Draco:Gorth with a soft heart, but does not like to show it.

-Terry: teen who is a gangsta and lives in the ghetto part of Wilkesberre,Pennsylvania and likes to listen to gangsta music on his ipod like ghetto-akon and animal i have become 3 days gace and by the girls standards in his school he is the hottest in his school and is like duncan but more classy with girls.

-Jason:Rich and popular snob

-Aaron:Perveted punk

-Axel: The Survivalist

-jacoby : the all-star basketball player

-Damon:swimmer

-Skylar: Model, but only because his mom wants him to be. He'd rather be a song writer.

-Ruddie :Mean guy

-Nick :I would say goth?

-William: writer

Okay okay, I pick everyone at least one of your caracthers now the pairs(teams)!:

SamanthaXJacoby

MaggieXTerry(I tought i would fit)

SissieXDamon

AshtonXLinux(it's cute)

IsabellaXRandy

DelaneyXJason

KimberleyXJoe(hey it was its good couple)

ZoeyXAlan(i though it would be perfect)

EleanorXTrent(since Gwen is going out with nick, I'm putting you with Trent)

KassieXShawn(sporty people!!!)

RebeccaXNathen

CiaraXSkylar

BayleeXAxel(it's perfect!)

AshleyXAlex

EllieXRyder

ChanelXWilliam

KarmandyXDraco

AliceXAaron

JessieXRudie

GwenXNick

CourtneyXDuncan

LindsayXTyler

Okay everybody ready? Next chappie is when it starts!


	6. Meeting the campers

Olivia is like me so I'll right Olivia instead of me. Thank you guys for entering! R&R like always

TLITLITLITLITLITLITLITLITLITLITLITLITLITLITLITLITLTITLTITLTITTLTTI

Olivia:''Hello welcome on Total Love Island! This is me Olivia Monihigh! And this is my co-host and boyfriend...''

Jeremy:''Jeremy!''

Olivia:''Shut up Jer! Anyway, we'll have six returning campers from Total Drama Island. Plus 38 new campers ready for hum...TORTURE!''

(Theme song plays)

Olivia:''First coming back on the island is.............''

Jeremy:''Just say it Ol!''

Olivia:''It's for suspense and once again, shut up! So like i said first camper coming back is Gwen!''

Gwen:''I freaking hate you two! And I hate this ugly island. And the idea. And....''

Jeremy:''Stop it already! I know isn't that cool Via?''

Olivia:''Errr....no. Trent is also coming back!''

Trent:''Gwen!''

Trent picks up Gwen and kiss her.

Gwen:''Stop it Trent! Oh yeah...we are trough!''

Trent:''Back to square one...''

Olivia:''You'll find a new girl Trent. Oh yeah... I picked her for you. You know why you're here right...''

Trent:''Yeah. Can I be with Gwen?''

Jeremy:''Please Olivia I want to answer him!''

Olivia:''Sure why not Jeremy.''

Jeremy:''Sweet! So Trent errr no, you're not with Gwen. You're with another girl.''

Olivia:''Next one coming back is....DUNCAN!''

Duncan:''Hey guys, Trent, Gwen. Princess is coming right Olivia?''

Olivia:''Uh-huh. She has no idea you're here.''

Duncan:''Ha ha ha. Princess is gonna be so surprised to see me!''

Courtney:''Hey Olivia, Jeremy,Gwen,Trent and.....oh no!''

Duncan:''Missed me Princesse? Happy to see me?''

Courtney:''No! Oh my god why is he here? He's a pig GOD!''

Duncan:''Awwww missed you too. Oh and glad to see you too! By the way, been called worst.''

Jeremy:''Huh, he's here caus you're here. You know Tota Love Island...''

Olivia:''Line stealer!''

Jeremy:''Sorry Oli. Hey I rime!''

Olivia''Okay whatever who cares...Lindsay hey!''

Lindsay:''Oh my gosh! You're Olila Mimohogh!''

Olivia:''Err no. I'm Olivia Monihigh...''

Lindsay:''Like I said, Ovilia Minologh.''

Olivia:''OLIVIA MONIHIGH!''

Lindsay:''Don't need to scream I'm not that stupid! And why am I here, I tought it was I beautiful Hawaii trip!''

Jeremy:''You just might get that trick with your boyfriend Tyler who is right beside you!''

Olivia:''Jeremy! The lines!''

Jeremy:''Oups, my bad babe...''

Lindsay:''Taylor!!!!''

Everyone: ''TYLER!''

Lindsay:Right...oups!

Olivia:Anyway, here comes Samantha!

Samantha: Oh my gosh OVILIA MINOLOGH!

Lindsay:See, I told you your name is Ovilia Minologh...

Olivia:Whatever! Next up is Maggie!

Maggie: Hey...OH MY GOD I'M ON TV! AND THIS PLACE IS BETTER THAN MY HOUSE!

Olivia: Let's move on...and if you like this place, you have issues...next camper is Sissie

Sissie comes doing gymnastic moves

Sissie:Hi everybody! So happy to be here.

Olivia: Hi Sissie! And there's Ashton!

Ashton:Hello everybody. Oh my god Courtney! I'm such a fan!

Courtney: I'm flattered.

Olivia: Isabella hey girl!

Isabella:Yo whats up dudes?

Olivia:Not much only the show...Delaney hello!

Delaney:Hi ! I hope all the material is all recycled stuff!

Olivia and Jeremy check the list of what the stuff is made of...nothing recycled only stuff not good for the environment.

Olivia: Yes.......okay! Hello Kimberly!

Kimberly:Hi y'all! Whats up?

Olivia: lIke I said, not much only the show...Next camper,Zoey!

Zoey: Oh I'm so exited to be here! Just kidding, I was acting since I'm a actress.

Olivia: Hey right now I won't be acting: WHO CARES! Next up, Eleanor!

Eleanor:**SING SONG VOICE**HELLO EVERYBODY YEAH! Rock on!

Kassie:Hi Olivia, and the others!

Olivia: Kassie, hi! Didn't hear you come!

Kassie: Ha ha!

Olivia: Hello Rebecca

Rebecca:...hi...

Olivia: What?

Rebecca:Hi...

Olivia:WHAT?

Rebecca:HI! Gosh...

Olivia:Ciara hey!

Ciara: Touch me and I'll punch you!

Olivia: Ouch, my ego! Hi let go that vine!

Baylee:HA HA NO!

Olivia:Yikes! Carefull Ashley!

Ashley: HAAAAA(ducks)

Olivia: You're okay? HI ELLIE!

Ellie: H....h....i..hi!

Olivia :Hello to you too…And here comes Chanel!

Chanel: Hello guys! Courtney, oh my god I can't belive you didn't won TDI!

Courtney: Yeah I know ouch, my ego...

Olivia: Hey you coppy cat! Karmandy yo!

Karmandy: Hellooooo sexy(kisses Jeremy on the lips)

Jeremy:Huh...(kisses her back hardly on the lips)

Olivia:GRRR JEREMY!(slaps him)Alice sorry you've been waiting.

Alice:It's cool!

Jessie: Get out of my way prep!

Courtney: Ouch, my ego...again!

Duncan:Since when do you have an ego Princess?

Courtney:Go away ogre!

Duncan:Been called worst change your insult CD Princess this one is getting old!

Olivia:Awww love....you'll have a lot of days to make out!

Jeremy:And here's the first guy!

Nathen:Get out of my way I'm winning with the girl I'll have!

Trent:Not that sure sonce I have Gwen...

Gwen:No you don't!

Trent:How do you know?

Gwen:Caus I know!

Jeremy:Okay all the rest of the guys just come on out so thats: Joe, Shawn, Alex,Linux,Alan,Ryder,Randy,Draco,Terry,Jason,Aaron,Axel,Jacoby,Damon,Skylar,Ruddie,Nick and William.

Aaron:Hello hottie!(kisses Olivia on the lips)

Olivia:Ha i'll do it to you Jer!(kisses back Aaron hardly on the lips)

Maggie:Get a room you too!

Zoey:Yeah!

Olivia: the teams are...Samantha with Jacoby,Maggie ,Terry,Sissie ,Damon,Ashton and Linux,Isabella and Randy,Delaney and Jason,Kimberly and Joe,Zoey and Alan,Eleanor and Trent,Kassie and Shawn,Rebecca and Nathen,Ciara and Skylar,Baylee and Axel,Ashley and Alex,Ellie and Ryder,Chanel and William,Karmandy and Draco,Alice and Aaron,Jessie and Rudie,Gwen and Nick,Courtney andDuncan and Lindsay and Tyler.

Duncan:Sweet princess, we will make out a lot caus we are winning!

Courtney:Touch me, and I'm suing you.

Duncan:I like the way you show your affection for me babe.

Courtney:Ugh!

TLITLITLITLITLITLITLITLITLITLITLILTILITLITLILTITLILTLTITLTILTITLTILTITLTIT

Me:SOOOOOOOO?? R&R


	7. The first challenge

Thanks for the reviews guys! I think I'll make a sequel...Tell me if you want a sequel(I'll make a poll)

TLITLITLITLITLITLITLILTLTITLITLITLILITILTITLTTLTITLITLITLTTILTITLTITLITLTTLTI

Olivia:Last time on Total Love island, we met the 38 new campers and gretted again 6 returning campers, your fav'couples.

(Theme song plays)

Jeremy:Everybody knows their team? Right? Right.

Olivia:So here comes the first challenge:Alone in the forest. Each team are sent in a different place in the forest for one have all the supplies you have one tent,one tooth brush,one glass,one pillow and one double size sleeping bag.

Delaney:This is going to be torture...

Courtney:I'm not sharing a Tent with that....that perverted pig!

Olivia:Oh yeah? Well if you refuse you two loose and catch the dock of shame and the boat of loosers...CLEAR?

Everyone:YES MAM YES!

Olivia:ot that old...

Alice:But it's dangerous in the forest!

Jeremy:Yeah we know and we captured agin the Sasckwathchanaka...or whatever it's caled!

Aaron:Cool I'll see boobies since you are freaking getting naked Alice...we are winning!

Alice:I'm not!

Olivia:GO CAMPERS GO!

The campers leave.

Jeremy:I love torturing them, don't you?

Olivia:A lot.

(Karmandy and Draco's tent.)

Karmandy:Okay, you're sleeping on the ground.

Draco:No you are.

Karmandy:Even if I kiss you?

Draco:Humm we will do have extra points...

(Karmandy kissed Draco)

Draco:Fine sleeping on the floor.

Karmandy:Okay,okay we will share the sleeping bag, but try to take of my clothes and you're on the floor!

Draco:Got it|

(Gwen and Nick's tent)

Gwen:You're goth?

Nick:Yeah.

Gwen:Cool...

Nick:Broke up with Trent?

Gwen:Yep.

Nick:Wanna kiss me?

Gwen:Sure.

(Nick kisses Gwen)

Nick:Wanna go out sometime?

Gwen:Yeah.

(Eleanor and Trent's tent)

_I got you wrong_

_Caus you broke up with me_

_I wanna cry..._

_But I'm afraid _

_Of your reaction_

_Yeah_**(AN/:I own the song.)**

Eleanor:Great song Trent. Are you over Gwen?

Trent:Yeah i think so...thanks.

Eleanor:So want the sleeping bag?

Trent:We'll have extra points if we share it and wanna kiss?

Eleanor:Su...sure.

(Trent kisses Eleanor)

Both:wow it was magical...

(Ciara and Skylar's tent)

Skylar:So...you like me?

Ciara:I don't know you that much but I think your hot.

Skylar:So if I would ask you out you would say yes only because of my looks?

Ciara:Nope...

Skylar:Really?

Ciara:Yeah, really.

(Ciara kisses Skylar)

Skylar:SWEET!

Ciara:ha ha!

Olivia:awwww kisses at the first episode!

(Rebecca and Nathen'S tent for the OCs **AN/:It's the last tent next episode we will see what the campers I did named what they're doing.**)

Nathen:Put up the Tent!

Rebecca:No! And I'll be sleeping in the sleeping bag the floor is all yours!

Nathen:Hummmmmm...No!

Rebecca:YES!

Nathen:NO!

Rebecca:YES!!!

(Nathen kisses Rebecca)

Rebecca:I guess we can share the sleeping bag then.

(Lindsay and Tyler's tent)

Lindsay:Taylor,set up the tent.

Tyler:It's Tyler and I'm tired to be bossed around, IT'S OVER!

Lindsay:no we'll lose the challenge!

Tyler:I don't care!

Lindsday:Well go out the tent then I'll sleep in the tent.

One week later. At the campfire.

Jeremy:Well done campers!

Olivia:Except Tyler and Lindsay. So marshmallow for all of you except Lindsay and Tyler. Now for the moment of truth the last marshmallow goes.....

Lindsay:.......

Tyler:...........

Lindsay:Just say it already!

Tyler:For once, she is right.

Olivia:It goes to.....LINDSAY! YOU DON'T HAVE A CHALLENGE THIS WEEK!

Ashley:Why does she haves no challenge this week?

Olivia:She has nobody to love.

Ashley:Touche.

Jeremy:Now it's time to eat what Chef Hatchet prepare to all of you!

(Mess hall)

Chef:I'll tell you the rules! I serve meal three times a day so you eat three times a day. YOU EAT WHATEVER I EAT YOU IS THAT CLEAR SOLDIERS?

Everyone:Yes chef yes!

Olivia:I like it when you torture them.

Chef:Mee too. GOOD NOW GET YOUR BUTS HERE SO I CAN SERVE YOU SOUPPER!

Everyone goes in line waiting for there "food"

Gwen:I think my food moved...again!

Karmandy:Live with it. Chef give me something else.

Chef:NO!

Karmandy:Come on.

Chef: NOOOOO!


	8. The party part A

Thanks for the reviews guys!

TLITLLITLITLITLITLITLILITLITLITLLLLITLITLITLITLTITLTTLTIILTLTLITLTLTLITTLTLTLTLTLITLTLTLITLTT

Olivia:Last time on Total Love island, the campers had to...

Lindsay:Wait! Where is Courtney and Duncan? I didn't saw them at the campfire ceremony.

Olivia:hum...

Lindsday:You left them there? Oh my gosh!

Olivia:It's for a joke to see Courtney's look.

Lindsay:Let's go wake them up!

(Courtney's and Duncan's tent)

Courtney is sleeping in the sleeping bag with Duncan.

Olivia:Waky waky Courtney and Duncan.

Courtney:huh?

Duncan:I knew you would like me Princess

Courtney:What are you talking about?

Courtney realise she's on Duncan.

Courtney:What the Hell?

Duncan:I like the position.

Courtney:Well I hate it!

Olivia:Forgot to wake you up guys.

Duncan:Is this on TV?

Olivia:Yep.

Courtney:NOOOOOO

Duncan:Sweet!

(back at the mess hall)

Olivia:Lindsay before I forgot here's a coupon for the restaurant near buy.

Lindsay:Thanks Ovilia.

Everyone:OLIVIA

Lindsay:I know that!

Olivia:okay campers, I see you got breakfast... them? Oh wait, I DONT CARE!

Alex: ..Funny...

Olivia:I know right?Anyway, Jeremy is gone for the rest of the ? He just saw an add to be a host on Canadian Idol.

Kassie:Really? Cool!

Isabella:Thats hot!

Kimberly:Wicked!

Axel:Good for him.

Nathen:I don't care.

Rebecca:I'm with Nathen on this on.

Samantha:My sister once audition and Randy said that he prefers hearing a monkey sing than ...sorry Jennifer...

Eleanor:Trent, we should audition!

Trent:Your oh so right El!

Ryder:Ha ha cool for him.

Linux:He's a judge? Host?

Ashley:He is replacing Ryan Secrest.

Baylee:Wohoo!

Randy:Yo doug I got Randy Jackson's name!

Karmandy:Who cares!He is on Americain idol dummie!

Joe:You think Paula would like me?

Zoey:Paula is on AMERICAIN idol!

Ciara:Idiot...the both of you Jeremy and Joe...TLI is way better than Canadian idol...

Delaney:Isn't Paula Lindsay's sister?

Ellie:They mean Paula Abdul.

William:I wrote stories about Canadian and Americain idol.

Jessie:Like Karmandy said, who cares!

Chanel:I do care!

Shawn:Why are we all saying each our opinion about Jer's thing?

Draco:I don't know but we get screen time.

Alice:Ha ha touché!

Maggie:Shush you!

Sissie:Why would she shush!

Aaron:We just keep changing the discussion...

Ashton:And...does it matters?

Alan:Jer is gonna party like a Rockstar!

Terry:So what!

Jason:Now can we know the challenge I am here the win not to talk about Jeremy.

Skylar:Who cares about you!

Ruddie:I know who...NOBODY!

Jacoby:Good point Skylar!

Damon:It's really cool for Jeremy!

Nick:Gwen, wanna make out?

(Nick and Gwen make out)

Olivia: Guys...SHUT UP! Your challenge is about partying like a rockstar!Get ready for partying tonight!

(Later that night)

Nick:Gwen, want some beer?

Gwen:Yeah!

(Nick goes get a beer and Terry puts something that get somebody drunk at the first sip.)

Nick:Here!

Gwen:Thanks Nick!(kisses him softly)

(Gwen drinks the beer and get drunk)

Gwen:Nick...go...at....the...place.....with...the....curtains...so....nobody can see us.....!

Nick:Okay!

(They go at that place)

Gwen:Now undress me!

Nick:What are you crazy?

Gwen:Do it! And undress you after....hic!

(Nick undresses him and Gwen)

Gwen:Perfect let's have sex!

Nick:You are defiantly crazy!

(Nick and Gwen have sex)

Gwen:Woo-ohh!!

Nick:That was weird...(Get back dressed and get Gwen dressed)

TLITLITLITLITLITLILTLILILTTITLTTLITLTITLTTLTLTITLTITLLITLITLITLTITLITLTITLITITLTTITLTITLTLTITTLI

Me:hahahahhaa

Gwen:How dare you!

Me:ask nick

Gwen:NICK!

Nick:Hey hey my idea but she used it!

Gwen:You!

Me:Héhé...HAPPY NEW YEAR AND BTW THIS CHAPPIE IS TP BE CONTINUED!

Randy Jackson:Yo doug!

Questions:

Why did Jer accepted to offer?

Will my hair be any shinier?

How the Hell Randy Jackson came here?

Why Am I asking all of these weird questions?

Who knows?

Do I know?

Do you know?

I don't know!

(I took some one idea for the last 5 questions so credit goes to you!)


	9. AN

Hey sorry for the author's note.

So this weekend I have a skating competition at my homeclub and I have to volounter. So I can't write TO MAKE ME WRITE I CAN'T. That doesn't make sens...anyways, sorry I won't be updating soon I got homework to do too. And I was really busy sorry. GO GO GO!!!That is you telling me to write chappies....ain't gonna happen for two weeks baby!

Cloe007 or yeah Daphne


End file.
